Why did you betray me when you love me?
by LuMidoriiroo
Summary: Saruhiko and Misaki have a mutual love but they don't know about it, they will discover the others feelings from time to time. I will maybe add some Mikoto x Munakata moments but I'm not sure yet


**I don't own K!**

It's** shounen ai/yaoi **between Misaki and Saruhiko, maybe also a little bit Mikoto x Munakata

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The little 19 years old teen walked through the streets and thought about his old best friend and the one who betrayed him, Saruhiko Fushimi.

HOMRA talked about Totsuka once again and how he liked to hold memories dear so the memory of his old friend came into his mind. Those memories hurt him, in the past, they did everything together, the weren't separated once it was like they were one person. But what nobody knew was that the little guy, Misaki Yata liked his old best friend more than only a friend. They were together since their childhood, Saruhiko guided him through life till the moment Saruhiko betrayed him.

He remembered that the blue haired teen always was a little cold to people, except to him so he thought they would be together until one of them died but since that wasn't possible now, Misaki was deeply sad, he felt unloved and betrayed but at the same time angry.

Saruhiko Fushimi on the other hand, wasn't sad or anything near this emotions. He felt strong, like he did the right thing. In Saruhikos side of the story, Misaki was the one who betrayed him first. He also thought that the would be together till the end but their end wasn't their dead but it was HOMRA. Since the two friends joined HOMRA, Misaki started to act different. He wasn't the old one anymore, the one who fallowed Saruhiko everywhere around, he wasn't his most important person anymore, now it was the red king, Mikoto, that was what Saruhiko thought. But also he didn't know abouy Misakis feelings, he didn't know that their feelings for each other were mutual, yeah Saruhiko Fushimi also was in love with the other it was the same with him, nobody knew about it with one exception, Totsuka Tatara, the man who nearly knew everything but he wasn't under the living people anymore.

So the two of them thought they had an unrequited love but the dealt with it in another way. The taller but younger guy of them thought Misaki had only eyes for the red king. When Misaki couldn't love him he could hate him so Saruhiko betrayed the little one.

The littler but older one thought he should keep his feelings for himself so he just treated him like everyone else. After the betrayal, he was so sad, he cried for days even some months later, he still cried some times at night but nobody noticed that. And he was angry, not only because his one and only love betrayed him but also because he didn't confess that moment, the moment everything ended, because he couldn't stop his best friend.

So there he was in a secluded alley all alone and quietly crying. Thinking about Saruhiko and Totsuka. He lied against the wall and slowly crushed on the floor. He would have stayed there until he would wake up the next morning but a weirdly sounding noise stopped him to do so.

Under the shining moon stood a person, maybe a man but also maybe something else. It shimmered and it didn't really look like a human being. It was too dark for him to recognize it perfectly and he was still way too sleepy and with that he drifted away into a lovely sleep.

The individual which stood there, shimmering under the shining moon looked down at the angel like creature. The kid in front of him looked like an angel with the smile he wore in his sweet sleep so the figure sat down, next to the hazel haired angel and pocked him a little just like he did it many times before. The ones who passed the alley would describe the existence next to Misaki as an tall and good looking man with blue hair and glasses. Saruhiko stared down at his lovely cute Misaki.

So now there where the two old best friend sitting all alone in an alley the one asleep and the other one looking down at the one who was sleeping. Everyone who didn't know them would say that their friend, good friend which had already many adventures together but the ones from HOMRA would say that they once were an inseparable duo but now were the biggest enemies.

Whenever they saw each other, they would only fight, not caring about anything else around. Saruhiko would do it that Misaki begins to hate him even more and the little one would do it to get his revenge for the betrayal.

But now, Misaki thought that that what he saw was only some kind of shape and its presence relaxed him and with that nice feeling, he could drift away into dreamland.

And since Saruhiko was crazy for Misaki and since he could see him just like the old times he actually just sat beside the older boy and took him deep into a lovely hug. He payed attention to not fall asleep beside his true love or else he would wake up and a angry angel would look down on him but he still stayed with him, the while night only gazing at his once best friend.

When the morning broke in and you could see the beautiful sunrise, Saruhiko stood up and slowly stepped away. When he glanced the last time at the sleeping beauty, he could see how his angle slowly whispered something but couldn't make it out so he went away, leaving the smaller boy by himself.

When Misaki opened his eyes, he looked some times quietly around. He thought he felt a presence right next to him and was really pleased with the hug which he thought he received and it reminded him of a certain male. Not only did he think this male was next to him but he also had a beautiful dream about the old times with this man.


End file.
